Doraemon: Nobita and the Castle of the Undersea Devil
March 12, 1983 |Director = Tsutomu Shibayama |Producer = Soichi Besso Tetsuo Kanno |Art director = Goichi Kudo |Art design by = Shôhei Kawamoto |Anime director = Sadayoshi Tominaga |Distributor = Toho |Studio = Shin-Ei Animation Shaft Studio Deen |Running time = 95 minutes |Box office = ¥1.00 billion ($8.1 million) |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld}} Doraemon: Nobita and the Castle of the Undersea Devil (ドラえもん のび太の海底鬼岩城 Doraemon: Nobita no Kaitei Kiganjō) is the fourth installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. The film is based on the Western myth of Atlantis, the lost city. An undersea camping trip through the Pacific Ocean goes awry for Nobita and his friends when they're taken captive by the underwater kingdom of Mu. Nobita and his friends under the waters of the Pacific Ocean. Gian and Suneo take Doraemon's underwater vehicle and travel through the Atlantic Ocean, trying to find a treasure ship. Along the way, they discover that the environment gun that Doraemon used to protect them is running out of energy leaving them vulnerable to the sea. Fortunately, they are rescued by some marine creatures. Doraemon's Long Tales VOL.4 Noby in Devilfish Castle Doraemon and the gang are exploring the sea bed, descending into trenches that are as high as Mt. Everest and Mt. Fuji combined, and driving across the ocean floor in an "Underwater Buggy" with a wicked tongue. They're having a blast, but the fun is interrupted when they are suddenly taken captive by Seatopians: members of the highly civilized Mu Federation. Doraemon and his friends meet a kind-hearted Seatopian boy named El, and learn that the Premier of the Mu Federation wishes to hide the existence of his nation from "groundlings" and therefore intends to detain the crew underwater - forever! Not about to succumb to such orders, Doraemon and the gang escape, knowing full well that the consequence of crossing the border is punishment by death. Can they outwit their pursuers, and safely return to land? The fourth tale of the Doraemon's Long Tales series! Plot The plot revolves around a summer vacation of Nobita and his friends under the waters of the Pacific Ocean. Gian and Suneo take Doraemon's underwater vehicle and travel through the Atlantic Ocean, trying to find a treasure ship. Along the way, they discover that the environment gun that Doraemon used to protect them is running out of energy leaving them vulnerable to the sea. Fortunately, they are rescued by some marine creatures. Doraemon and his friends are later captured by these creatures, revealed to be inhabinats of the underwater kingdom of Mu. It is revealed that another undersea kingdom, Atlantis, now controlled by robots, was about to destroy the Earth with nuclear weapons after mistaking a volcano eruption for an invasion. With the help of a young boy from Mu, Nobita and his friends attempt to stop the robots, but are all captured. However, when things are at their grimmest, Doraemon's robotic underwater vehicle sacrifices itself to destroy the computer that controlled all the robots and nuclear weapons. After returning to Mu, Doraemon and his friends are hailed as heroes before returning home. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Suneo's mother *Gian's mother *Eru *Poseidon Gadgets used *Take-copter *Anywhere Door *Small Light *Air Cannon Cast Music Gallery Trivia * This movie was first 1979 Doraemon film would have new look. Differences between movie and manga *In the movie, Eru has blonde hair, while in the manga, he has black hair. Navigation ja:のび太の海底鬼岩城 zh:大雄的海底鬼岩城 vi:Nobita và lâu đài dưới đáy biển Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films